Afternoon Delight
| Length = 3:16 | Label = Windsong (US) RCA Records (UK & Canada) | Writer = Bill Danoff | Producer = Milton Okun | Last single = | This single = "Afternoon Delight" (1976) | Next single = "California Day" (1976) | Misc = }} "Afternoon Delight" is a song recorded by Starland Vocal Band, featuring close harmony and sexually suggestive wordplay. It was written by Bill Danoff, one of the members of the band. It became a #1 U.S. Hot 100 single on July 10, 1976. It became a gold record. "Afternoon Delight" also reached #1 in Canada and peaked at #5 in New Zealand. In Australia it was a #6 hit. (Adelaide radio station 5KA was first to pick up the single, making it #1 in South Australia.) In the UK, it reached #18 and was used as theme to a weekly show of the same title on London's Capital Radio, hosted by Duncan Johnson, and on an afternoon show using the same title, presented by Stuart Linnell, at Mercia Sound in Coventry. Background and writing The title came from the happy hour menu at Clyde's restaurant in Georgetown, Washington, D.C., where Bill Danoff was eating with fellow bandmember Margot Chapman while his then-wife Taffy Danoff was undergoing surgery for cervical cancer. Danoff enjoyed writing the song and downplayed the somewhat controversial lyrics, saying, "I didn't want to write an all-out sex song ... I just wanted to write something that was fun and hinted at sex." Cover versions Concurrent with the Starland Vocal Band version, country singer Johnny Carver's cover went Top 10 on Billboard Hot Country Singles. In 1983, the Circle Jerks also covered it as one of the six covers on "Golden Shower of Hits (Jerks on 45)", which appears on their album Golden Shower of Hits. British experimental folk music band Current 93 used an industrial-style cover as an introduction to performances of their 2009 album. Claude François sang it in French as "Dimanche après-midi". The popular TV show Glee also covered it in their episode "Sexy", with Dianna Agron, Jayma Mays, Mark Salling, Lea Michele, and John Stamos singing. Critical reaction At the 19th Grammy Awards ceremony in 1977, "Afternoon Delight" received three nominations for recordings from 1976. It won the Grammy Award for Best Arrangement for Voices and was also nominated for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals and Song of the Year. In 2010 Billboard named "Afternoon Delight" the 20th sexiest song of all time. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Johnny Carver version In popular culture Since the original song's release, many works have alluded to or even featured "Afternoon Delight" or its suggestive lyrics, often ironically. Among them have been Cocktail ("Kokomo", sung by The Beach Boys), Glee (where it was mistaken as a song celebrating America's 1976 Bicentennial), Get a Life ("Chris Wins a Celebrity"), Good Will Hunting, PCU (forced listening as a form of torture), Boogie Nights, Lost, The Rules of Attraction, The Spirit of '76, Starsky & Hutch, ER ("No Strings Attached", sung by Abby), Arrested Development (as part of a plot point in the episode "Afternoon Delight"), The Simpsons ("The Fat and the Furriest"), Rules of Engagement, Sports Night, Complete Savages ("Teen Things I Hate About You"), Ugly Betty, Family Guy, Malcolm in the Middle, South Park ("Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy"), Murphy Brown, Entourage, Warehouse 13 (Season 2 Episode 8), Teenage Caveman and Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. On the December 7, 2013, episode of Saturday Night Live, as part of the opening monologue, comedian and host Paul Rudd performed a portion of the song a cappella with boy band musical guest One Direction, Will Ferrell, David Koechner, and Steve Carell---in a fashion similar to the song in Anchorman---to promote Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues. It appeared in a 2014 TV commercial for Taco Bell. On July 4, 1976 it was featured as the theme song for CBS's all day Bicentennial coverage hosted by Dan Rather. References External links * * Author of the song Bill Danoff reflects on its use in pop culture Category:1976 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Johnny Carver songs Category:Debut singles Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Starland Vocal Band songs Category:Songs written by Bill Danoff Category:Grammy Award for Best Vocal Arrangement for Two or More Voices Category:1976 songs Category:RCA Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Milt Okun